Paw Patrol : The Game
So... I've been thinking for a game that can be played for every age. Here are my concepts . The goal : Make the pups and Adventure Bay happy, where you will play as Ryder. Free to play, with some add-in purchases. This is a semi offline-online game, where you can play this game offline or online (best to update the game-time with online mode and then switch it back to offline.) In depth game: * THE MAIN MENU ''' # 3 difficulties to be chosen (Easy, Normal, Hard). This will affect the journey later. # 5 slots of saves. * '''THE START OF THE GAME # Edit your own nick-name and your own appearance, including some free avatars and the purchased ones. # Pick 2 starter pups to accompany you at The Lookout. You can unlock the pups outside The Lookout, but with less starting resource points. # You will watch some tutorials to introduce you ways to play the game. # After all tutorials, you will ended up at The Lookout. There will be some missions available * INSIDE THE LOOKOUT # The Lookout won't be the same as the current at the show. You need to do some expanding and purchasing in order to maximize the place. # What you will get first at The Lookout: the place itself AND the elevator. # That means you need to buy and upgrade many things with your resource points, like the pup food machine, the slide, the elevator, the TV and so on. For some surprises, you have to brief the pups before the mission for the first time with a whiteboard! # Improving The Lookout means you will be more efficient and effective, besides, it will improve some points at the game, such as Pups' meter of happiness. * MISSIONS # You can choose a mission at The Lookout # There will be some missions available, they can be based on the show, or there will be more missions outside the show itself. # Choose the missions carefully. Doing it wrong and you can make a problem with the mission. Some missions can fit your current team, some can't. But, if you think you are good, take them! # Read the details carefully, because you have to re-explain it to the pups later on the briefing section. Doing it wrong and you will find yourself in a mess. # After declaring the mission, there will be some time to finish it, including the briefing section, on the way section, and more. Completing a mission will fill up the Trust Meter, when failing it will do the revese. The better the meter, the better the rewards, but sometimes with shorter time given. # These missions require Energy Points. Energy Points are given when you are in 'resting' mode. * TIME SYSTEM # The time system will be based on GMT real time # Because this is a semi offline-online game, changing the time settings on your device won't change anything. # This time system will be applied for the whole game, mostly for upgrading things. # When you are not in the game, you are considered 'resting' * RESOURCE POINTS # The resource points are given after clearing missions, tasks, and achievements. # These will be used to purchase and upgrading stuffs around. # These resource points are purchaseable with 'real money'. * CALENDAR # To make it more similiar to the game, there will be a calendar with some special events throughout the entire game. # These special events will give you a massive resource points if you clear the misson available. Got any ideas? Share them in the comment section ;)Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Ideas Category:Android and iOS devices Category:Offline Category:Offline Game Category:All Ages Category:All Genders